


Your Sacrilege for Today

by tirsynni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Sam got antsy when Dean went to church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sacrilege for Today

“I just had a revelation,” Dean Winchester announced.  “I need to get laid.”

Sam froze.  In front of him, no one seemed to notice Dean’s statement: they were too busy praying.  At the front of the room, the priest didn’t even pause, his monotone unceasing.  No one seemed to notice Dean’s comment.

His own head bowed in prayer, Sam abruptly remembered why he never brought Dean to church.

“Shut up,” he hissed.  Dean’s head was bowed, too, and since they were sitting in the back, only Sam could see Dean’s mischievous grin.

Sam had a really, really, _really_ bad feeling about this.

“Now’s a good time,” Dean offered.  Sam _knew_ Dean was going to say that.  “No one’s looking back here.”

Above that mischievous smile were wide, hopeful green eyes.  Normally, Sam caved when Dean flashed those eyes at him, but not this time.  Oh no.  He had committed _enough_ blasphemous acts, thank you!

Undeterred, Dean scooted closer until his warm thigh pressed against Sam’s.  His head was still bowed, hands still locked in a pretense of prayer, but a quick glance revealed Dean was hard.

And dammit, Sam was getting that way, too.  Damned suggestibility.

“I’m so hot,” Dean murmured, keeping his voice low enough that it couldn’t be heard over the priest.  “We’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t had a chance to suck your cock, swallow you down, make you scream.  At breakfast in the diner all I wanted was to bend you over the table and fuck your brains out.  Think that waitress would have enjoyed the show?  Watching you sweat?”

Sam swallowed.  He gripped his hands tighter to keep them from shaking.  Dean had a hot mouth to go with the rest of him.

 _Church, church_ , Sam reminded himself.  Just because Dean didn’t have any religious respect didn’t mean Sam had to be the same.

But now he couldn’t even hear the priest.  He vividly remembered the diner table from earlier.  He could easily imagine Dean bending him over and pounding his ass.

He could easily imagine himself bending _Dean_ over and pounding _his_ ass.

Sam bit his lip to keep from whimpering.

He never should have given Dean that opening.  Still in his humble position of prayer, Dean kept going.  “It’s been too long since I’ve had my hard cock in your ass, fucking you open,” he whispered.  “It’s been too long since I’ve had you in the shower, all hot and slick, my mouth sucking the water off your stomach.  It’s been too long since I leaned over and sucked you off in the Impala.  You remember the last time I did that?  Remember the way you screamed?”

Sam couldn’t help it; he began to shake.

“You came in my mouth and I swallowed you down,” Dean continued softly.  “Your spunk was all over my chin.  Remember licking it off?  That made me so hot.  You barely had to touch me and I came all over the steering wheel.”

Oh God.  Same whined low in his throat.  He remembered that.  Fuck.  He _definitely_ remembered that.

Sam wasn’t the only one who screamed.

“I just want to lean over and slide your zipper down,” Dean breathed, his voice growing rough.  “Suck you into my throat, take you as deep as I can.  I want to swallow you whole and hear you scream.  I want everyone to turn and look and know you’re _mine_.”

It was the fiercely possessive tone that did it.  With a low groan, Sam came in his pants.

He came down, shaking like a leaf, to see the old woman in the pew in front of him turn and stare at him.  Sam paled.  _Oh please no_.

“Don’t worry, dear,” the old lady said gently.  “His sermons can be very inspiring.”

Sam swallowed weakly and forced a pained smile.  “Very inspiring,” he agreed.

The bastard was snickering beside him.  Sam stayed hunched over, pretending to pray, as the service finally filed out.  The priest was the last one to leave.  He clasped a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Communion with God can be a very moving experience.”




Sam could only nod, not daring to move.  His pants were wet and sticky.

Dean was _shaking_ with laughter, the bastard.  Sam waited until the church was empty except for them; then he turned around and punched Dean in the shoulder, hard.  Dean yelped but his green eyes were still sparkling.

“The confessional is free,” Dean said cheerfully.  “You ready to be bent over yet?”

Dean barely finished before Sam grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet.  Later, he swore, in the shower, he would pay Dean back tenfold.  Oh yes.

For now, he was holding Dean to that promise that he could make him scream.


End file.
